millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
The Farthest without using any lifelines
Here’s the farthest amount of questions answered correctly with no use of any lifeline on any version of the show. Here’s the top 10 for each country. United Kingdom #Martin Skillings (12 correct) - 9th January 1999 #Ben Bartle (12 correct) - 7th November 1999 #Gerry Lennon (12 correct) - 7th-8th November 1999 #Diane Hallagan (12 correct) - 13th November 2001 #Dougie Wilson (12 correct) - 16th November 2002 #Rob Mitchell (12 correct) - 25th October-1st November 2003 #James Plaskett (12 correct) - 14th-21st January 2006 #Peter Burnes (11 correct) - 11th November 1999 #Graham Hickin (11 correct) - 25th-28th September 2000 #John Randall (11 correct) - 25th-27th November 2000 *There are a lot more contestants who also answer 11 questions correctly without using any lifeline until 2007, and then since the revival in 2018, Christopher Page (7th-8th March 2019) join the group of those contestants. The Netherlands #Jord de Boer (11 correct) - 20th January 2007 Australia #Rick Bowman (11 correct) - 10th July 2000 #Rob "Coach" Fulton (11 correct) - 10th-17th October 2005 Spain United States #John Carpenter (14 correct) - 19th-20th November 1999 #David Goodman (14 correct) - 11th July 2000 #Steve Perry (14 correct) - 22nd April 2001 #Moe Cain (13 correct) - 1st May 2001 #John LaMantia (12 correct) - 11th-12th November 1999 Belgium (Dutch) Germany #Eckhard Freise (13 correct) - 2nd December 2000 #Harald Schmidt (12 correct) - 30th November 2000 Poland #Filip Łapiński (14 correct) - 1st-2nd June 2002 #Waldemar Myszkiewicz (13 correct) - 31st December-5th January 2002 Denmark #Charlotte Bircow and Lasse Rimmer (14 correct) - 22nd October 2012 #Lasse Rimmer and Jacob Wilson (13 correct) - 12th May 2012 Russia #Igor Artyukhov (13 correct) - 7th February 2004 #Grigory Ananyin (13 correct) - 18th June 2005 #Mikhail Levandovsky (12 correct) - 5th January 2001 #Svetlana Yaroslavtseva (12 correct) - 19th February 2006 Greece South Africa #David Paterson (11 correct) - 19th March 2000 Finland Israel #Izhar Nevo (10 correct) - 7th August 2000 #George Salomon and Eyal Peled (10 correct) - 31st October 2003 Romania Taiwan Portugal Norway Sweden Austria Hungary Thailand Slovenia Turkey Switzerland Singapore (English) Japan #Takeshi Kitano (11 correct; 12 correct) - 18th September 2008 #? (12 correct) - 16th January 2003 Hong Kong #Paul Yip (11 correct) - 29th August 2001 Argentina Italy #Michela De Paoli (14 correct) - 27th January 2011 India (Hindi) #Sachin Tendulkar (13 correct) - 10th February 2001 #Shahrukh Khan (12 correct) - 31st December 2000 #Piyush Swain (12 correct) - 7th-8th October 2005 #Katrina Kaif and Salman Khan (12 correct) - 19th April 2007 Malaysia France #Louis (13 correct) - 4th November 2000 Singapore Venezuela #Roque Peñalver (13 correct) - 30th March-6th April 2014 Belgium (French) Georgia #Manana Maisuradze (12 correct) - 2002 Colombia Canada #Andrew Heaman (8 correct) - September 14, 2000 #Shannon Sullivan (6 correct) - September 13-14, 2000 #Curtis Arnold (5 correct) - September 14, 2000 #Bill Shizas (4 correct) - September 13, 2000 #François Laramée (4 correct) - September 13, 2000 Slovakia Kenya Czech Republic #Vladimír Titl (11 correct) - 27th February-2nd March 2001 #Jiří Horníček (11 correct) - 20th-27th April 2001 #Miloš Dražan (11 correct) - 21st-25th May 2004 Ireland Ukraine Philippines Arab League Iceland Malaysia Peru Uruguay Chile Bulgaria Kazakhstan #Yevgeny Malischuk (11 correct) - 24th March 2018 Indonesia Ecuador #Vicente Vallejo (12 correct) - September 2002 Latvia Croatia #Krešo Lilić (10 correct) - 8th May 2003 Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia, Herzegovina Lithuania Azerbaijan Estonia Pakistan Armenia Macedonia Kazakhstan (Kazakh) Nigeria #Aroma Ufodike (13 correct) - 11th September 2009 #Emmanuel (12 correct) - July 2012 Vietnam Sweden (2) China New Zealand Afghanistan Albania and Kosovo Angola Costa Rica Panama Maghreb Ghana El Salvador Mexico Afghanistan (dari) Sri Lanka (Sinhalese) Ivory Coast Uganda Sri Lanka (Tamil) India (Bengali) India (Bhojpuri) Bangladesh Moldova India (Tamil) India (Kannada) India (Malayalam) Sri Lanka (English) Honduras Egypt India (Marathi) South Korea Cambodia India (Telugu) Kyrgyzstan Brazil Mauritius Iran Nepal